


Good Night, Child

by pulangaraw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fall Of Arcadia Was Only The Beginning Of The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Doctor Who - Any Time Lord - Gallifrey, at the end of the war. The fall of Arcadia was only the beginning of the end_ at the [END OF THE WORLD COMMENTFICATHON](http://thatyourefuse.dreamwidth.org/206024.html).

The little girl sat alone on the beach, drawing figures into the sand with her fingers. Mother came to pick her up and heard her hum the old little song.

 _“The Ultimate Sanction was just a fool's ravings.  
The Skaro Degradations were just misbehavings.  
The Horde of Travesties nothing more than a breeze on the wind.”_

“Come on, child,” Mother called, “It is time for dinner.”

The little girl jumped up and ran to take Mother's hand.

“Mother,” she said as she bounced alongside her, “I dreamed of ashes raining from red skies.”

“They are just dreams, child,” Mother said.

Back at the house, Father sat down for dinner with them. They did not speak about work.

“Father,” the little girl said, poking at her mashed potatoes, “I heard stories of the Marching Dead.”

“They are just stories,” Father said.

Later at night, Grandmother sang the little girl to sleep with the old little song.

“Grandmother,” the little girl said and snuggled into the pillow, “Today, I saw Time ending forever.”

Grandmother shook her aged head and smiled her toothless smile.

Mother and Father came to say goodnight.

“Good Night, child,” Father said.

“Good Night, child,” Mother said.

They turned off the lights on their way out.

The little girl smiled. “Sweet dreams, Nightmarechild,” she whispered to herself.

The fall of Arcadia was only the beginning of the end.


End file.
